Onodera's Special Day
by darknessrises19151
Summary: Today is Valentine's Day and Onodera invites Ichijo over to her house to confess to him. One-shot and smut


**Onodera's Special Day**

**A/N: Hey, y'all! This is my first smut fic. A Valentine's Day special with Ichijo x Onodera from Nisekoi. Hope you enjoy it! :D Characters maybe be OOC.**

Kosaki Onodera was currently in her room. Her friend, or rather crush, was waiting for her to call him up. The man she liked was none other than Raku Ichijo.

Today was Valentine's Day, and she thought to herself, today is a great day to hang out with Ichijo. Originally, him and his 'girlfriend' Chitoge Kirisaki were supposed to go out on a date, but it never happened. Kirisaki had to go back to America with her father and Seishiro Tsugumi. She never said why, but that they would be back next week.

Then there was Ichijo's fiancée, Marika Tachibana, who wanted to go out with the boy. She suddenly got the fever and stayed home. She would've left anyway to see Ichijo, but her bodyguard, Honda, made sure she stayed home, because last summer, she gotten the fever, during the play, for school. She had a part in the play, but had to stay home, since she was sick. But that didn't stop her from going to the play. She left home and played a different part in the skit. After she did her part, her condition worsened and she had to stay home for another 2 weeks.

Onodera was forced to invite Ichijo to her house, not because she didn't want to, but Onodera's best friend, Ruri Miyamoto, made her invite him to her house, since everyone else is gone. At first, Onodera didn't want to invite Ichijo to her house because she was scared to, but Miyamoto convinced her to, otherwise, the little girl would kill the taller girl.

Onodera told her mom that Ichijo would be coming over. The mother left in a dash, with the girl's younger sister. Before the pair left, the mother laughed manically and told her good luck, and saying she would be expecting grandchildren soon. The girl blushed and screamed her mother's name.

Since it was Valentine's Day, the girl's best friend convinced her to confess to the boy. She thought hard on what to do. Then it hit her. Women in Japan give gifts, usually chocolate, to their loved ones, on Valentine's Day, to express their love. The girl went to the store before inviting Ichijo to her place.

The boy is currently waiting downstairs, while the girl cleaned her room and got dressed in the same blouse she wore the last time the boy was at her place. The girl picked up the framed picture of Ichijo and sighed in content, before picking up the box of chocolate. The girl called the boy up and stood there, waiting for the door to open.

_Should I do this? I mean, what if he rejects-_

The door jerked open, which caused the girl to yelp.

"O-Onodera! S-Sorry!" the boy said apologetically.

"I-It's okay," the girl said.

The boy still wore the school uniform. The girl was a little disappointed that he didn't change into his regular clothes. But she still thought he looked amazing in that uniform.

"This is for you," the girl said with a smile, offering the chocolate box.

The boy just stood there quietly, staring at the box, turning slightly red.

"Do you not want it?" the girl asked, showing helplessness in her voice.

"Oh no! I mean yes! Thank you, Onodera. This means so much to me, " the boy smiled.

The girl's heartbeat started to rise.

_I love it when he smiles, but it's making it harder to confess…_

"I-Ichijo! I-I have s-something to show you," the girl said nervously.

"W-What is it?" the boy asked looking at the framed picture, which was concealed.

"It's the picture of the person I like," she confessed showing the picture facing downwards.

_Okay, here I go…_

She slowly revealed the picture of him. Once he saw the full picture, his expression changed from an anxious into a downcast look.

"That's him?" the boy asked with misery in his voice. He pointed at the boy, who won the race.

"N-No…" the girl pointed at the boy, on the picture, who wasn't the center of attention. "Its you…"

Ichijo stood quietly and looked at the girl with disbelief and awe.

_There… I said it… I should go before it gets awkward…_

"Y-you should leave…" the girl said as tears streamed down from her face, making her way out of the door, but something stopped her. She tried to walk but something or someone didn't let her,

She felt something grip her forearm and looked back. Ichijo held on to her with a worried look on his face

"I have something to confess," the boy said.

_I-Is he going to confess to me? Wait, why would he like someone lik-_

"I like you too."

Onodera just stood there, staring into the boy's eyes with disbelief, awe and a bit of relieve.

_H-he likes me?_

The girl didn't flinch when he wiped the tears off her face.

The pair gazed into each other's eyes. It felt like an eternity before they started moving, their faces inched closer and closer, until their lips met. The pair wrapped their arms around each other to close off the space between them.

_He does like me…_

Ichijo's lips were soft, but his kiss was rough, which caused the girl to moan in the kiss. Her hand gripped the back of the boy's dress shirt.

After a while, the girl ended the kiss and looked at the boy with half lidded eyes and whispered, "I want you…"

Immediately, the boy's face turned red as an apple.

"Y-You sure you want to do this now?" the boy nervously asked.

"I do," the girl confessed. "But if you're not comfortable with doing it right now, it's okay."

It took a while before the boy answered back. His answer was, "Okay, lets do it."

With that said, Onodera took her blouse off in a swift and was left with pink panties and bra.

The girl noticed Ichijo staring at her almost naked body, which made the girl blush.

"P-Please d-don't stare… It's embarrassing…" the girl stuttered.

The boy looked away, "S-Sorry."

The girl watched as the boy slowly stripped the clothes off his body. He took it off with care. He was finally down to his purple boxers, which matched the color of his hair. The girl stifled a giggle and slowly advanced to Ichijo.

Onodera gently pushed Ichijo on to her bed, flat, and she was on fours on top of him. The pair finally catches each other's gaze. They both blushed.

Ichijo pulled the girl down for a deep kiss.

_I… I can't believe we're kissing._

Both whined and moaned in the kiss. The boy attempted to unclip Onodera's bra, but was unsuccessful, since he didn't know how bras worked.

Noticing the boy's frustration, the girl withdrawn from the kiss and giggled at the boy below her. Looking away, with a light brush of red on her face, she sat up, so the boy can have a clear view of her body, unclipped her bra and threw the article of clothing off to the side. She looked back to find Ichijo, red as Chitoge's bow tie, staring at her chest. Onodera simply smiled and took his hands to her chest.

Onodera watched as the boy's breath hitch, his eyes widen, face turning into a darker shade of red and something rose under the girl. His hands were do cold. The girl stifled a yelp, but couldn't help to notice a lack of initiation on his part. Onodera expected him to squeeze her boobs, but didn't.

_Maybe he isn't ready?_

I-Ichijo?" the girl inquired.

"Y-Yes?" the boy responded.

"Do you not want to do this?" the worried girl asked.

"Y-Yes! I want to do this." The boy stuttered, keeping his hands on his now lover's chest.

"You sure? You're doing nothing but staring."

"S-Sorry, I just don't know what to do," Ichijo explained.

"You know you can play with them," Onodera stated, smiling with a light brush of red plastered on her face.

The boy squeezed his hands, maybe a bit too hard. The girl jumped and squeaked.

"S-Sorry, Onodera!"

"I-Its fine. I-I wasn't ready for it," the girl confessed.

Ichijo lightly squeezed the girl's boobs and received a moan from the girl. The girl shut her eyes and pursed her lips, her hands, still on Ichijo's.

The boy halted his moves, to sit up with the girl and resumed playing with the girl's breasts. Their eyes met and Ichijo's inched to the girl's nipple. He grabbed it with his mouth and sucked it, which caused the girl to moan loudly and bit her lip.

_I'm starting to get wet._

The girl began to grind herself on the boy's crotch and started to pant.

"Ichijo… Please…" the girl begged with half lidded eyes.

The boy got the hint, but didn't do anything. Instead, he spoke, "Onodera?"

"Yes…" the girl moaned, still rubbing herself on the boy.

"Y-You should get off me, so we can…" he trailed off, glancing at her wet underwear.

Onodera got the hint. She jumped off the boy and took off her panties in a flash. She glanced at Ichijo's boxers and asked, with a blush, "Do you want me to take that off you?" pointing at his boxers.

"O-Oh, uh, I'll do it," the boy said as he quickly took off the boxers.

Onodera rested on the bed and spread her leg apart to give her now boyfriend a clear view of her center, which caused the boy to blush a bright red and glanced away.

It's okay to look, Ichijo," Onodera said lovingly with a smile on her face.

"Come here," she invited.

The boy complied and inched his way towards her. He climbed over the girl and she waited for the boy to insert his penis inside her.

"A-Are you ready?" he asked unsure whether to put it inside her.

She smiled and nodded at the boy as confirmation.

The dark haired boy slipped his long and hard penis into the girl's wet vagina. The girl's breath hitched and her hands gripped the sheets under her, she bit her lip, eye's shut closed and eyebrows forming an upside-down "V." There was a little bit of pain, but not enough for the girl to ask her lover to take it out.

So that's what they mean by it'll hurt at first…

Her lover, above her, groaned, he lips pursed, eyes shut closed and eyebrows forming an upside-down "V." Then he opened his eyes and looked at her for approval. She smiled and nodded again. The boy made the first thrust.

The pair groaned and found that they wanted to continue.

"Ahhhh," the girl moaned as he thrust his penis inside her again.

_It feels so good!_

"I-Ichijo… Please… Don't… Stop…!" the girl begged, moaning and panting.

His thrusts became faster and their moans became louder and louder.

The girl felt her body getting hot and felt sweat forming all over her body.

"O-Onodera! I-I think I'm going to cum!"

"Just keeping going, Ichijo! Don't stop!" the girl screamed in pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist feeling her climax coming close.

I-I'm gunna- AHHHHHH!" the boy groaned.

Onodera felt his seeds enter inside her and arched her back.

"AHHHHHHH!" Onodera screamed loudly.

Everything subsided now. The room was filled with heavy breathing.

Her boyfriend fell beside her and bounced on the mattress.

The girl wrapped an arm underneath the boy and rested her head hand free arm against his chest and looked up at him. "Did you enjoy that, Ichijo?" the girl asked as she pulled the sheet over the pair.

The boy simply nodded and said, "I love you Onodera…" with a tired smile, pulling her into his embrace.

"I love you too, Ichijo."

Noticing the boy asleep now, she planted a peck on his cheek. She snuggled against the boys chest and murmured, "Good night, Ichijo."

The girl fell asleep peacefully, knowing the love of her life is finally with her, next to her, sleeping with her on the same bed. The girl couldn't be more than happier.

**A/N: I might make a Chitoge x Ichijo one-shot smut fic? What are your thoughts? Please post some reviews! :D**


End file.
